Backpacks used by firefighters include a pair of laterally spaced shoulder straps which are fixed to the top of the pack and pass over the shoulders to respective attachment points at the bottom of the pack. The packs may include a back panel which is adapted to contact the wearer's back, and a front panel spaced away from the wearer's back. A bottom panel connects the lower edge of the front panel with the lower edge of the back panel. A side panel extends from the left side of the bottom panel to the right side of the bottom panel. The panels are typically sewn together to form the pack and connect the shoulder straps. At least one zippered opening is provided to enable accessing the pack.
Typically, the shoulder straps have their upper free ends sewn to the top of the back panel. The lower free ends may be directly sewn to the lower back panel or to the side panel. Alternatively, a waist strap adapted to encircle the waist of the wearer is fixed to the lower back panel as by sewing. A releasable buckle permits the free ends to be secured together and adjustment buckles are provided to take up slack. Such adjustment buckles may also be provided to take up slack in the shoulder straps. If desired, the lower free ends of the shoulder straps may terminate and be fixed to the waist strap where one is provided.
In defending against forest or grass fires, firefighters frequently use shovels or trenching tools and operate these in a bent or at least partially bent over position. The firefighters' shoulders are frequently alternated in position, with first the left, then the right forward, and then back. With conventional backpacks, this necessary movement is inhibited by the fixed connection of the shoulder straps to the top of the pack. Since the shoulder straps with these conventional backpacks stay in one place, wearing them for many hours on the fireline can become uncomfortable and tiring. This reduces firefighter effectiveness.
Firefighters must also frequently carry a safety tent in a folded condition for quick deployment if a fire should suddenly turn on them. Such safety tents typically have a metallized surface which is fire resistant. When threatened, the firefighter has to remove his or her pack, unzip the pack flap, locate the safety tent in the pack, remove it from the pack and then deploy it. Alternatively, if the tent is stored within a pouch worn on the belt, the firefighter must open the pouch and pull the shelter vertically out of the pouch. This is difficult, especially in a panic situation and when wearing gloves. The firefighter then enters the tent and is protected as the fire passes over and around the tent. Since seconds may literally mean the difference between life and death, it is essential that the tent be deployed in the shortest possible time. Conventional packs thus described do not satisfy this need.